Maman est malade
by Iroko
Summary: Maman est malade. Mais qui est maman ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait croire. Cinq GBoys en mal d'amour... qui se tournent autour. Et vive les vaccances planquées !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Bah vous vous en doutez vu le genre et de toute façon je veux pas gâcher le titre. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, surtout que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir grand : ce sera pas une petite histoire (pas un roman non plus, du moins j'espère), je sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, je sais même pas où je vais.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 1

Nos cinq pilotes préférés étaient dans une énième planque, se reposant de leur dernière mission, en attendant la prochaine. Cette planque, bien qu'assez banale, avait cependant une particularité par rapport aux précédentes : elle était … **en désordre ! **Les paquets de chips et de bonbons encombraient les alentours de la télévision et les cartons de pizzas s'entassaient dans la cuisine, des toiles d'araignées commençaient à se développer au plafond ! Il n'y avait guère que les chambres des pilotes où régnait un certain ordre. Enfin, deux des trois chambres. Celle que se partageaient Heero et Duo était toujours pour moitié désordonnée, et pour une fois, s'accordait au reste de la maison en dehors des périodes grignotage - télé de Duo. Que se passait-il ? Notre cher petite ménagère aurait-il finit par abandonner face à l'enfer désordonné du Shinigami ? Hélas c'est bien contre sa volonté que Quatre avait dû renoncer à s'occuper du ménage et de la subtilisation des paquets de bonbons planqués un peu partout par notre amateur de sucreries.

( Duo – Au fait est-ce que la peau d'Hee-chan a un goût sucré ? )

( Iroko – Ca ne nous intéresse pas … )

( Duo – Mais ça m'intéresse moi ! )

( Iroko – … pour l'instant. )

( Duo – YATTA ! )

( Iroko – Attention j'ai rien promis. )

Je disais donc, que Quatre s'était vu contraint d'abandonner son activité principale (momentanément, nous l'espérons) à cause d'une petite fièvre (bon qui montait jusqu'à 40°C et durait depuis trois jours, c'est vrai). Nos quatre soldats aux caractères bien trempés se retrouvaient sans leur mère-poule pour s'occuper d'eux, et devaient assumer le rôle de garde-malade (certainement très au-dessus de leurs capacités, non ? ). Il était néanmoins émouvant de voir comme ils s'empressaient au chevet de Quatre :

Heero – DUO ! Arrête de bondir dans tous les sens, tu augmentes ses migraines !

Duo – Désolé Hee-chan, je suis tellement inquiet.

Wufei – Ca n'est pas une raison pour s'exciter ainsi.

Duo – Désolé si je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi zen qu'un sabre comme toi, Wuffi.

Wufei (sort son sabre et se met à courser Duo) – MAXWELL ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir servi ce surnom ridicule une fois de plus !

Trowa – Heero ! Sors les tout de suite de la chambre.

Heero – Pas de problème Trowa.

Duo – Mais euh ! Je veux soigner Quat-chan, moi aussi.

Heero – Tu l'aideras mieux à guérir si tu vas t'agiter ailleurs. Trowa peut très bien s'occuper seul de lui, et vu tes talents culinaires tu ferais mieux également de te trouver une autre occupation que la préparation du dîner.

Wufei – Je vais m'en occuper. Si il pointe sa langue dans la cuisine, je m'assurerai qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'en servir.

Duo – Who ! T'es trop cruel Wuwu. Vouloir priver le monde de mon meilleur organe. Quoi que …

Wufei (une légère coloration rouge aux joues) – MAXWELL ! Si tu dis un mot de plus je te découpe en rondelles !

Duo (s'abritant derrière Heero avec un air faussement apeuré) – Au secours Hee-chan !

Heero – Tu pourrais pas te calmer un peu ?

Duo (en mode chibi eyes ) – Pourquoi ? Depuis tout à l'heure je t'ai fait dire plus de mots qu'en dix jours.

Heero – Baka.

Duo – Bon je vais faire les courses, alors. On n'a plus de céréales et j'ai fini mes réserves de bonbons. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Heero – Hn.

Duo – Super ! On va demander à Wu-man s'il a besoin de quelque chose pour le dîner. (se précipite dans la cuisine) Wuffi, Hee-chan et moi on va faire les courses ! T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Wufei – Maxwell ! Si tu continues, Yuy n'aura pas besoin d'aller acheter de la viande.

Duo – Brr, j'en tremble.

Wufei – Tiens voici une liste de ce dont j'aurais besoin.

Duo – T'inquiètes on va tout trouver.

Wufei – Tu me crois assez stupide pour te filer la liste ? Tu la perdrais avant d'avoir fait deux pas.

Duo – Mais euh … (fait semblant de bouder tandis qu'Heero prend la liste) C'est parti ! (sors en courant)

Wufei – À tout à l'heure.

Heero – Hn.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Donc la mère poule est malade et les poussins s'agitent. Surtout un avec une loooooooongue natte.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 2

Tandis qu'un certain Duo s'occupait avec entrain du renouvellement des provisions de survie…

Duo – Deux pots de Nutella par sécurité, du beurre de cacahuète, de la confiture… Tu préfères fraise ou abricot ?

Heero – Hn.

Duo – Je vais prendre fraise, une brioche pour le goûter, quelques paquets de bonbons,…

… Trowa était toujours au chevet de Quatre. Au début il ne s'était pas alarmé. Un peu de fatigue et quelques maux de tête, rien qu'un peu de repos ne puisse effacer, d'autant que Quatre avait tendance à trop s'occuper des autres, veillant sur eux comme une mère poule, guidé par son don d'empathie qui lui avait valu bien des migraines. À présent c'était à eux de s'occuper de lui. Mais cette fièvre était trop forte pour eux et Trowa priait pour que Sally puisse enfin se libérer pour ausculter le jeune arabe. Trowa n'était pas du genre bavard, mais il aurait volontiers parlé pendant des heures si cela aurait pu ramener Quatre à la réalité. Celui-ci s'agitait parfois, comme sous l'emprise de cauchemars et le français ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui tenir la main et lui parler doucement. Trowa était inquiet, mais pas seulement. Quelque chose oppressait sa poitrine. Si Quatre avait été conscient il aurait perçu de la peur chez son ami. Peur de le perdre. La mort avait toujours été présente dans leurs combats. Mais dans le feu de l'action on oubliait le danger, et quand quelqu'un avait un problème les autres se portaient rapidement à son secours. Mais là, Trowa ne supportait pas de devoir regarder Quatre s'éteindre, l'esprit dévoré par la fièvre.

La sonnerie du téléphone. Trowa entendit Wuffei répondre, puis un bruit dans les escaliers.

Wufei – Sally arrivera vers 8 heure.

Trowa – Bien. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Duo pour faire les courses ?

Wufei – Trois fois plus de temps que si je le faisais. À moins qu'Heero ne le presse.

( Duo – J'aimerais bien qu'il me presse contre lui… hum… )

( Iroko – Ce n'est pas le moment, voyons ! )

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Wufei retourna à ses occupations tandis que Trowa se replongeait dans la contemplation de ce visage d'ange auquel il tenait tant. Plongé dans ses pensées il se rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment où, alors qu'il l'avait stupidement attaqué, le jeune homme blond était sorti de la protection qu'offrait son armure pour lui dire qu'ils ne devraient pas se battre l'un contre l'autre. Subjugé et quelque peu honteux de son action irréfléchie Trowa s'était rendu les deux bras levés. Quatre l'avait accueilli avec chaleur et humour. Depuis ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus et avaient appris à se connaître. Ils avaient souvent partagé la même chambre et Trowa appréciait la solicitude amicale de Quatre, qui devinait les besoins de chacun et veillait à ce que leur cohabitation se fasse dans la meilleure ambiance possible. Trowa n'imaginait pas leur vie sans le sourire innocent de Quatre, **il ne voulait pas l'imaginer ! **C'est pourquoi il attendait avec impatience et appréhension le moment où leur médecin attitrée allait arriver.

Un bruit de porte. Trowa dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… un amas de sacs débordants de nourriture, qui vacillait sur deux « faibles » jambes. Il s'écarta un peu et aperçut Heero, deux sacs à la main.

Wufei – C'est pas vrai Maxwell, on t'a demandé de faire les courses, pas de dévaliser tous les magasins.

Duo – Relax Wuwu, au moins on aura pas à refaire les courses avant un moment.

Wufei – Certifies-moi que plus de la moitié des paquets ici présents se composent d'autre chose que des bonbons, des gâteaux et autres douceurs.

Duo – euh…

Wufei – C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Duo – C'est important de se faire plaisir. Au fait comment va Quat-chan ?

Trowa – Etat stationnaire.

Wufei – Sally ne devrait plus tarder.

Duo – Dommage qu'elle ne vienne que pour Quatre, hein Wuwu ?

Wufei (version tomate) – MAXWELL ! Cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas !

S'ensuivit une poursuite à travers le salon entre un américain mort de rire et un chinois dangereusement armé. Cet échange plus ou moins amical fut interrompu par un bruit contre la porte. Trowa s'empressa d'ouvrir. Sally était arrivée.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : C'est grave docteur ?

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 3

Quatre adolescents attendaient le terrifiant verdict ! Quand Sally eut fini, ils se tendirent vers elle, des questions au bord des lèvres, des prières au fond des yeux.

Sally – Tout va bien, il va s'en sortir.

(Soupir de soulagement général)

Sally – Mais c'est quand même assez sérieux. Il faut lui donner au plus vite des médicaments.

Duo – La pharmacie du village est déjà fermée.

Sally – Je lui ai donné quelques médics, il pourra attendre demain, mais plus tôt il prendra ce que je lui ai prescrit, plus vite il guérira.

Trowa – Duo, tu iras demain.

Duo – Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

Wufei – Tu connais le village par cœur et tu pourras t'agiter autant que tu veux, tu dérangeras personne.

Sally – Un petit footing matinal, c'est excellent pour la santé.

Duo – Tout seul c'est ennuyeux. Tu me fileras un coup de main, Wuwu ?

Wufei – MAXWELL !

Et c'est parti pour un footing nocturne à travers la maison et le jardin.

Sally – Bon je vais vous laisser. Voici la liste des médicaments. Ne le couvrez pas trop et rafraichissez-le avec un gant humide.

Trowa – Bien.

Duo (qui revient dans la pièce au petit trot) – Tu t'en va déjà Sally ? Wuffy va être triste.

Wufei – MAXWELL JE VAIS TE TUER !

Trowa – Je retourne m'occuper de Quatre. Tu t'occupes de calmer les zouaves.

Heero – Hn.

Trowa monta les escaliers tandis que Heero raccompagnait Sally à sa voiture, puis se mettait en position d'interception.

Wufei – Cette fois ta natte va y passer Maxwell !

Duo – Faudrait d'abord que tu m'attrapes Wuwu. Nananèreu…ah !

Wufei – Bien joué, Yuy. Tiens-le bien je vais lui apprendre à tenir sa langue.

Heero – C'est l'heure de se coucher. Et il doit se lever à l'aube.

Duo – Comment ça à l'aube ! On a dit demain matin.

Wufei – Pour toi demain matin, c'est à midi. Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Duo – M'en fiche ! La grasse-matinée, c'est sacré !

Heera – Baka.

Duo – Je proteste…eeeeeeeeeh !

Heero venait de jeter Duo sur son épaule et se dirigeait vers la maison.

Duo – Je suis pas un sac à patates. (ronchonna-t-il sans grande conviction, les bras pendants contre le dos d'Heero)

Heero le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre tandis que Wufei regagnait la sienne. Heero jeta son fardeau en travers du lit puis fit demi-tour vers la porte.

Duo – Où tu vas Hee-chan ?

Heero – Voir comment va Quatre. Dépêches-toi de prendre une douche et de te coucher. Je te réveille à l'aube demain.

Duo – Bouh, t'es pas gentil, Hee-chan.(en se demandant de quelle manière Heero allait le réveiller)

Tandis que Heero rejoignait Trowa, qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien, Duo sauta sous la douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard Heero quitta son ordinateur pour tapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

Heero – Duo, si tu continues comme ça tu vas fondre. Sors.

Duo – Oki, j'arrive !

Heero se dirigea vers l'armoire et récupéra des affaires propres. Il se retourna pour aller prendre sa douche et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant une vision de rêve : Duo venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec pour tout vêtement une serviette enroulée autour des hanches. Sa natte à moitié défaite oscillait dans son dos et quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son torse.

( Duo – Personne ne peut me résister ! )

Mais Heero se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Heero – Dépêches-toi de te coucher, tu vas prendre froid.

Duo – Oui maman.

Et Duo se précipita sous la couette. Cinq minutes plus tard, quand Heero sortit de la douche, il trouva un Duo profondément endormi. Heero se coucha à son tour et avant de fermer les yeux, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la marmotte qui occupait l'autre moitié du lit.

POOV HEERO

Bonne nuit, Baka.

FIN POOV HEERO

TZUSUKU


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Un petit clin d'œil à la fic « Tu voudrais pas être mon ours en peluche? » de Moonfree.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 4

Heero se réveilla instinctivement à l'aube. Il mit cinq secondes pour se rappeler ce qui était prévu ce matin. Il fallait qu'il réveille la marmotte. Mais ce serait sans doute plus compliqué que prévu. Car la marmotte était présentement, suite à des mouvements désordonnés dans son sommeil, fermement agrippé à Heero dans une position où il était difficile de s'en défaire. Pas moyen de le secouer pour le réveiller et de toute manière Heero préférait autant que Duo ne se réveille pas dans cette position. Ce serait plutôt gênant. Tout en cherchant un moyen de sortir de cette situation, Heero savourait néanmoins pleinement le contact du corps de Duo contre le sien. Bien sûr cela aurait été encore mieux s'il n'avait pas été en pyjama. Sentir le corps nu de Duo contre le sien … NU ! Heero rougit soudainement en réalisant que Duo ne portait même pas son boxer. « Il faut que je sorte de là » pensa-t-il en essayant désespérément de défaire les mains de Duo qui s'accrochaient obstinément à sa nouvelle peluche. Un léger grognement lui signala que Duo n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Pris de court Heero commença à chatouiller Duo. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les membres de Duo lâchèrent leur prise en s'agitant pour contrer la menace. Heero s'échappa aussitôt et, sortant du lit, il alla ouvrir les volets. La voix ensommeillée de Duo s'éleva.

Duo – C'est quoi ces manières de réveiller les gens ?

Heero – Tu aurais préféré la sonnerie stridente du réveil ?

Duo – Non, mais tu as profité de mon sommeil pour m'attaquer traîtreusement. Tu vas me le payer !

Et Duo lança un oreiller à la tête de Heero. Celui-ci le bloqua sans problèmes, mais quand il retira l'oreiller de son champ de vision il eut juste le temps de constater que Duo n'était plus sur le lit, juste avant de sentir des mains courir sur son corps et de s'écrouler par terre en essayant d'attraper les mains qui le chatouillaient impitoyablement.

Heero – Pitié !

Duo (en arrêtant les chatouilles) – Tu te rends ?

Heero – Hn.

Duo (en faisant glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Heero) – Hn-oui ou hn-non ?

Heero – Je me rends ! (s'exclama Heero, subitement aussi rouge qu'une tomate, car il venait de se rendre compte que Duo était assis nu sur son postérieur. Encore heureux qu'il ait le visage tourné vers le sol. Avec un peu de chance Duo ne remarquerait pas son embarras).

Duo – Hee-chan, ça va ? T'es brûlant. T'es pas malade, au moins ?

Heero – C'est toi qui va le devenir si tu restes dans cette tenue (lança-t-il tout en se levant, faisant tomber Duo par terre). Et si je t'ai réveillé ce matin, c'est pour aller chercher les médicaments de Quatre, alors dépêches-toi.

Et Heero quitta la chambre sans un regard vers son coéquipier. Une fois dans le couloir, il respira profondément et apaisa son cœur.

POOV HEERO

Comment fait-il pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'inconvenance de la situation. C'est comme s'il s'amusait avec un frère nullement gêné par sa nudité. Mais je ne suis pas son frère, et je n'ai pas envie de l'être. S'il savait la volonté qu'il me faut pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras, pour ne pas embrasser ses lèvres qui me fascinent. Reprends-toi mon vieux. T'es le soldat parfait. Tu ne peux pas aimer.

FIN POOV HEERO

Ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, Heero se rendit dans la chambre que partageaient Quatre et Trowa. Quatre dormait assez paisiblement, mais la fièvre était toujours là. Heero sourit en contemplant Trowa qui s'était endormi la tête sur le torse de Quatre. Duo passa la tête par la porte.

Duo – Trop kawai !

Heero – Ne les réveille pas, baka. Et dépêches-toi d'aller chercher les médicaments.

Duo – J'y vais.

Une légère cavalcade dans les escaliers. Arrêt. Pas de loups.

Duo – Elle est où la liste des médicaments ?

Heero tendit le doigt vers le bureau. Duo alla chercher le bout de papier.

Duo – À tout à l'heure.

Heero – Hn.

Heero observa par la fenêtre un Duo qui courrait et bondissait sur le chemin du village.

POOV HEERO

Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il n'y a aucun danger. Il va juste faire des courses. Pourquoi je perds mon sang-froid comme ça ? C'est pas normal. Si ça continue j'arriverai plus à rester impassible devant ses plaisanteries. J va tuer Duo quand il apprendra qu'il a bouziller mon entraînement. Y'a pas de raison qu'il l'apprenne, mais si ça arrivait, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire de pire que de me faire reprendre mon entraînement ? Me séparer des autres ? Non, je pourrai pas le supporter. Je pensais, mais on est amis et même si on se comprend pas toujours, d'une certaine manière on s'aime. Kuso ! Pourquoi j'ai commencé à réfléchir. C'est fichu je peux plus me le cacher. Le perfect soldier peut aimer et ça lui fait peur ! Du calme. Penser à autre chose. Faire quelque chose.

FIN POOV HEERO

Heero se leva et rentra dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide « Rien de tel pour se réveiller ». Ayant repris son flegme habituel, Heero entra dans la salle de bain. Son regard accrocha un objet. La brosse de Duo. Celle avec laquelle il démêlait ses longs cheveux soyeux, dans lesquels le Japonais aurait tant voulu passer les doigts. Heero se demanda si l'eau froide suffirait à faire baisser sa température qui venait brusquement de monter de plusieurs degrés.

TZUSUKU


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : À l'aube d'un nouveau jour, Duo part chercher des médicaments pour Quatre, et les autres… ah bah vous verrez bien.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 5

Lorsque Duo revint avec les médicaments, c'est Iceberg-man qu'il trouva en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. L'odeur alléchante lui rappela qu'il avait oublié de manger avant de partir. Pas normal. Mais l'américain comptait bien se rattraper. Il se précipita donc sur le pot de Nutella, en apostrophant Wufei au passage :

Duo – Une belle journée qui commence, hein Wuwu ?

Wufei – Qui commençait juste avant que tu ne la gâches avec ton apparition, Maxwell. Et mon nom est Wufei.

Duo – Moi aussi, je t'aime Wufinou (rétorqua négligemment Duo en apposant une triple couche de Nutella sur sa tartine, tout en engloutissant un croissant).

L'absence de réaction du chinois lui fit supposer que celui-ci n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé et avait probablement épuisé toute l'énergie en sa possession dans son unique réplique fatiguée. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait toute sa susceptibilité et son répondant une fois son café absorbé.

Heero – Duo, puisque tu as fini ton Nutella au pain, amènes ce plateau et les médicaments dans la chambre de Quatre.

Duo cilla avant de fixer le plateau p'tit-déj. Une phrase assez longue, et qui ne concernait pas une mission. Une tentative d'humour. Avec la même attitude froide et indifférente que d'habitude. Heero se décongelait mais n'en avait pas l'air. Ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre mal à l'aise. Duo se saisit du plateau, le sac de médicaments passé à son bras, et gagna la chambre du malade. L'odeur du café et des croissants chauds (tiens, c'est vrai d'où ils venaient ceux-là ?), eut tôt fait de réveiller Trowa. Qui rosit légèrement en s'apercevant de la position dans laquelle il avait été surpris. Duo l'aurait bien taquiné, mais il avait été surpris à son tour. Voir un deuxième glaçon se dégeler, physiquement celui-là, en un jour, on avait de quoi s'interroger. Etait-ce dû à la maladie de Quatre ? En ce qui concernait Trowa sûrement, à voir la façon dont il s'occupait de Quatre, lui rafraîchissant le visage et détaillant l'ordonnance d'un air soucieux. Voilà qui plairait à Kitty-cat… quand il serait guéri. Etant son meilleur ami et confident Duo savait que Quatre était secrètement amoureux de Trowa, tout comme celui-ci savait qu'il en pinçait pour Heero. Ils ne pouvaient que se réconforter, rendre les deux glaçons ne serait-ce qu'un peu sociables semblant être mission impossible. Mais peut-être pas si impossible que cela . Et Duo se jura bien de tout faire pour élargir la brèche. Laissant les deux futurs amants (comment ça il était trop optimiste ?), Duo regagna la cuisine. Passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, il remarqua que Wufei avait bien entamé son café et s'apprêtait à saisir le dernier croissant. Avec sa nonchalance coutumière, Duo pénétra dans la cuisine et subtilisa sa cible sous le nez du chinois.

Duo – Ils viennent d'où ces croissants, Hee-chan ? Sont vraiment délicieux, hein Wuffy ?

Wufei – MAXWELL ! CECI EST **MON** CROISSANT ! TU AS DEJA MANGE LE TIEN !

Duo – Tu crois Wuwu ?

Wufei – PREPARES-TOI A MOURIR !

Duo, anticipant, s'était déjà élancé hors de la cuisine et s'amusa à faire le tour de la planque, gardant toujours son avance sur le chinois armé de son sabre. L'avance était tout de même un peu courte et, avisant un japonais qui observait la poursuite d'un air impassible, depuis le seuil de la cuisine, il le prit à parti :

Duo – Hee-chan, au secours ! Y'a Wuffy qui veut me tuer !

Heero s'avança, et Duo se demanda s'il allait, ô miracle, l'aider. Mais il déchanta en se retrouvant étalé par terre, suite à un croche-pied qui avait également permis à Heero de récupérer le croissant que Duo tenait toujours, ne l'ayant pas mangé. Wufei s'avança sur Duo avec un regard sadique. Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et après avoir envoyé son poursuiveur au tapis par un balayage de jambes, il se releva et sorti en courant de la planque. Wufei se contenta de grogner et retourna à la cuisine pour finir son petit-déjeuné.

Wufei – Merci pour le croissant.

Heero – Hn.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage, Trowa veillait farouchement sur son petit blond préféré. Il lui avait fait prendre ses médicaments, un peu de nourriture et d'eau. Quatre semblait aller un peu mieux. Mais Trowa ressentait toujours une angoisse sourde. Soudain, il céda à une impulsion et s'allongea à côté de Quatre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ainsi il se sentait en meilleure position pour le protéger, et les sentiments qui le tourmentaient s'apaisèrent au contact du corps fiévreux. L'esprit empli d'une paix qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment, Trowa ne résista pas au sommeil réparateur, sans encore avoir osé affronter la réalité en face. Les marches grincèrent. Wufei réintégra sa chambre pour méditer et Heero se dirigea vers la sienne pour retrouver son ordinateur. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la chambre que partageaient Quatre et Trowa et ouvrit doucement la porte avec hésitation. Il observa les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

POOV HEERO

Trowa change. Comme moi. Des sentiments inconnus nous assaillent et nous perdons notre impassibilité. Nous avons peur, nous devenons faibles, mais en même temps nous avons l'impression d'être plus entiers, de combler un vide qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Mais même s'il ne se l'avoue pas, je crois que Trowa est plus prêt à l'accepter et à essayer. Moi je ne peux pas. Je sais, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai peur de lui et de sa réaction. Peur pour moi. Peur... de moi.

FIN POOV HEERO

TZUSUKU


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Deux glaçons en décongélation lente. Très lente.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 6

Quatre émergea lentement du brouillard. Il se sentait fiévreux. Mais son esprit était plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il était malade. Est-ce que les autres se débrouillaient bien sans lui ? Bah, au pire Duo et Wufei avaient du s'entretuer. Mais Quatre faisait confiance à Trowa et Heero pour gérer la situation. Ce qu'il percevait de son environnement l'amena à croire qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même planque. Et en « vacances » normalement. Avec un peu de chance ils n'avaient pas eu de missions et sa faiblesse ne les avait pas trop handicapés. C'est alors que Quatre s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tenait, un corps chaud, il y avait quelqu'un qui le serrait dans ses bras, en dormant d'après le souffle régulier qu'il sentait à travers son pyjama. Il décida d'ouvrir avec précaution les yeux. Après quelques tentatives, il s'habitua à la lumière ambiante et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand il aperçut la tête brune qui reposait sur son torse. **Son** Trowa l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et ça ne pouvait être que volontaire car il était habillé et était allongé sur les couvertures. Il n'avait sans doute pas eu l'intention de s'endormir ainsi. Quatre tendit une main hésitante et commença à caresser la tête de son bien-aimé. Un bref soupir de bien-être l'incita à continuer. Fatigué mais heureux, Quatre referma les yeux tout en continuant ses caresses.

Un peu plus tard Trowa se réveilla de sa petite sieste. Il se sentait bien et n'avait pas envie de lâcher Quatre. Mais l'heure avait sans doute bien avancé et il fallait qu'il s'occupe du déjeuné. Il commença à s'écarter et senti quelque chose glisser de sa tête. Surpris il se tourna pour découvrir la main de Quatre. Relevant les yeux vers son ami, il découvrit un visage serein, que la fièvre semblait avoir abandonné. Un large sourire de bonheur ensoleillait les traits endormis. Trowa sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Quatre allait mieux. Et c'était peut-être un peu grâce à lui. Trowa n'osa pas réfléchir plus avant et quitta à regret Quatre pour gagner la cuisine. Il était déjà deux heure de l'après-midi. Comme il s'en doutait, ni Heero, scotché à son ordinateur, ni Wufei, perdu dans ses méditations, n'avaient pris garde à l'heure ou à leurs estomacs. Mais que Duo ne soit pas venu réclamer à grands cris qu'on remplisse son estomac bien-aimé, voilà qui était surprenant. Trowa remonta à l'étage et alla frapper à la porte d'Heero et Duo.

Heero – Hn ?

Trowa – Aurais-tu vu Duo ?

Heero – Il est sorti en courant pour échapper à Wufei tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

Trowa – D'habitude il nous casse les oreilles pour qu'on mange avant 1H.

Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, Heero parut tout de suite plus concerné.

POOV HEERO

Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré ?

FIN POOV HEERO

Heero – Je vais partir à sa recherche.

Trowa – Il s'est sans doute endormi quelque part.

Heero – Son lit est là pour ça, il devrait le savoir.

Heero sortit et Trowa rejoignit la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuné. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu avouer, Heero était très inquiet. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Duo. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher autant à l'Américain ? C'était devenu sa plus grande faiblesse. Et c'est pour ça qu'il lui fallait d'autant plus cacher ses sentiments alors qu'il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui, à vérifier qu'il allait bien, à l'observer le plus discrètement possible (mais non il ne le matait pas !), à rêver de lui, surtout la nuit, quand il s'endormait en contemplant le visage de Duo, si près du sien, et qu'il retrouvait parfois collé contre lui au matin (heureusement qu'il se réveillait toujours en premier). Heero s'enfonça dans la forêt qui entourait la maison. Comme il le pensait le baka natté avait foncé droit devant lui. Restait à espérer que sa piste soit facile à suivre. D'un autre côté cela signifirait qu'il n'était pas au point pour semer un ennemi, mais il règlerait ce problème en temps utile.

POOV HEERO

Il semblerait que Duo ait décidé de faire une ballade en forêt. Comment a-t-il pu oublier son estomac ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je marche. Et on s'éloigne toujours de la maison. Où es-tu allé Duo ? Il me semble… oui, j'entends un bruit. On dirait une cascade. Oui je l'aperçois entre les arbres. Approchons-nous doucement, il est peut-être là. Oui, le voilà. Ce baka s'est endormi au soleil. Il faut dire que le coin est chouette. Je me joindrais bien à sa sieste. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Je suis venu le chercher pour le ramener. C'est tout. C'est comme une mission. Je le réveille et on rentre. Mission acceptée.

FIN POOV HEERO

Heero rejoignit Duo sur sa pierre et, le prenant par l'épaule, le secoua doucement.

Heero – Debout la marmotte.

Duo – …

Heero – Allez, debout.

Soudain Duo roula sur le côté et bouscula Heero qui se retrouva allongé par terre et pire encore, enlacé par son coéquipier endormi. Et pas moyen de le faire lâcher prise.

Heero – Tu vas me lâcher, oui ! Réveilles-toi !

Duo – … Hee-chan ?

Heero – C'est pas trop tôt. C'est pas l'heure de dormir. Et arrête de me prendre pour un ours en peluche. J'ai pas que ça a faire le matin.

Duo – Tu veux dire que je l'ai déjà fait et que tu ne m'as pas tué pour ça ?

Heero – …

Duo – Est-ce que je le fais souvent ? C'est toujours toi qui te réveilles en premier, alors…

Heero – Bon tu vas me lâcher !

Duo – Non.

Heero – …

Duo – Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu d'ours en peluche.

Heero – Et le déjeuné ?

Duo – Il est quelle heure ?

Heero – Sûrement dans les trois heure.

Duo – **QUOI !**

TZUSUKU


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Un estomac rappelle son propriétaire à l'ordre.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 7

Un léger sourire échappa au conditionnement du soldat parfait. Visiblement la mention de l'heure avait réveillé l'estomac du natté, qui se redressa subitement avec un air incrédule, avant de s'élancer en direction de la planque.

Duo – J'espère que vous avez gardé mon repas au chaud !

Heero garda le sourire quelques instants avant de reprendre son masque habituel. La gourmandise de Duo pouvait avoir de bons côtés. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire oublier cette histoire d'ours en peluche. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention dorénavant. Et que les prochaines planques aient des lits séparés. Le mieux serait encore de ne plus partager la même chambre que Duo. Et renoncer à la vision kawai du natté endormi ? Ou à ses sorties de douche ?

POOV HEERO

Ah ! C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis même pas capable de souhaiter ne plus partager sa chambre. Ce serait la meilleure solution, mais même si c'est l'endroit le plus nocif qu'il puisse exister pour mon entraînement de soldat parfait, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je tienne. Et depuis quand je tiens à autre chose qu'à mon gundam, mon ordinateur et la réussite des missions ? K'so ! Je déraille complètement. Faut que ça s'arrête. C'est ça arrête de penser. Duo. Déjeuné. La planque.

FIN POOV HEERO

Se réveillant de sa transe Heero s'élança pour un sprint record, qui rattraperait aisément n'importe qui. Quoiqu'un estomac sur pattes ça a tendance à courir assez vite à l'appel du ventre. Et ce n'est qu'à 500 mètres de la planque que le natté réapparu dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci était en train de reprendre son souffle tout en continuant son avancée capitale. Heero ralentit le temps de reprendre le sien, puis s'élança à nouveau. Il n'eut aucun mal – après tout c'est le soldat parfait – à dépasser Duo tout en le contournant, et arriva en premier à la planque. Wufei, qui était plongé dans un livre sur le canapé (Wufei, pas le livre), releva la tête à son entrée.

Wufei – Tu as trouvé Maxwell ?

Heero – Il arrive. Vous avez mangé ?

Wufei – Trowa vous a laissé du gratin de chou-fleur, dans le frigo.

Heero entra dans la cuisine et mit le plat à réchauffer. La voix de Duo retentit dans le salon.

Duo – C'est quoi qu'tu lis, Wuffy ? Un roman à l'eau de rose, avec une infirmière et un soldat ? J'espère que vous nous avez laissé à manger. Trowa s'est bien occupé de Quatre ?

Wufei – MAXWELL ! MON NOM EST WUFEI, ET OCCUPES-TOI DE TES OIGNONS !

Duo – J'espère qu'il y a autre chose que les oignons pour le déjeuné.

Wufei – Disparais de ma vue ou tu vas le regretter.

Duo – Mais oui, mais oui… Qu'est-ce que tu nous réchauffes de bon , Hee-chan ?

Heero – Gratin de chou-fleur.

Duo – Des légumes ! Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus consistant, j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Y'a pas une pizza qui traîne ?

Heero – Non.

Duo – Bon, tant pis. Je me rattraperai sur les sucreries. Là au moins je suis sûr de ne pas manquer. Miam.

Heero – Ce n'est pas avec des sucreries que tu vas apaiser les besoins de ton estomac.

Duo – Mais ceux de mon appétit, si.

POOV DUO

D'ailleurs ça me fait penser à un autre genre de sucrerie qui pourrait apaiser un autre genre de besoin. Je me ferais bien une sucette Hee-chan, moi. Humm… C'est pas humain d'être aussi sexy. Et de porter un spandex aussi moulant. Et ces épaules musclées. J'ose pas imaginer à quoi ressemble son torse. J'aimerais bien le découvrir. Avec mes mains. Ma langue. L'entendre gémir de plaisir et trembler sous mes caresses…

FIN POOV DUO

Ca faisait un moment que Duo semblait perdu dans ses pensées, laissant refroidir le contenu de son assiette. Heero finit par l'interpeller.

Heero – Duo.

Duo – …

Heero – Duo ?

Duo – …

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, Heero se leva et passa la main devant les yeux du natté.

Heero – Duo, réveilles-toi. Ton déjeuné refroidit.

Duo – … hein ?

Duo sembla émerger de sa rêverie et devint rouge comme une tomate quand il s'aperçut qu'Heero était planté juste à côté de lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Heero – Ca va ?

Duo – Oui, oui.

Heero – Tu es sûr ? Ca te ressemble pas de rester muet, et de rêvasser alors que tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin.

Duo – C'est rien.

Et Duo engloutit une bonne fourchette de gratin. Mais Heero n'était visiblement toujours pas rassuré.

Heero – Et tu es rouge. Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? Quatre t'as peut-être refilé sa fièvre.

Duo – Je vais bien. J'ai peut-être attrapé un coup de soleil. J'irai me mettre de la crème.

Pas très convaincu, Heero retourna néanmoins à son assiette et repris son attitude de soldat-parfait-qui-n'a-pas-de-sentiments. Il dissimula son soulagement quand le bavardage habituel de Duo se mit à résonner dans la cuisine. Soûlant mais rassurant. Mais, bien que son ton soit aussi joyeux que d'habitude, Duo lui, n'était pas très rassuré. Heero avait parlé beaucoup (par rapport à d'habitude). Il s'était inquiété pour lui. Duo ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir des progrets d'Heero en communication. Et puis Heero avait toujours été plus doué que les autres pour lire dans son regard. Duo espérait qu'il n'avait pas saisi la nature de ses fantasmes. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction du soldat parfait s'il découvrait que son meilleur ami (c'est ce qu'il était, non ?) l'aimait. Il le tuerait. Au moins.

TZUSUKU


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Je veux revoir ma Fraaaaance. Enfin c'est super le Canada mais internet c'est pas très développé. J'ai du taper ce chapitre pendant les intercours (Arg c'est un clavier qwerty !). Oui parce que ma cousine elle est institutrice. Internet y'a qu'à l'école. Bon c'était quoi le dernier chapitre ? Ah oui, tout le monde est rentré et a déjeuné.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 8

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il s'était recouché contre Quatre. Après tout ça ne posait pas de problèmes et le malade semblait apprécier sa présence. Du point de vue thérapeutique cela semblait même bénéfique. Le problème c'est que c'était des constatations après-coup. Et son action n'était pas une obligation. Il y avait fort à parier pour que Quatre demande des **raisons**. Et Trowa n'en avait pas. Ou plutôt il ne les connaissait pas et avait peur de les connaître. Seulement quand il se réveilla d'une nouvelle sieste improvisée, ses yeux en rencontrèrent d'autres. Et un grand sourire... légèrement interrogateur. Trowa se redressa, cherchant désespéremment une réponse à la question muette qu'il devinait dans les yeux de Quatre. Mais à la vue d'un Quat-chan en pyjama, à moitié réveillé, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres - bref la vision la plus kawai que vous puissiez imaginer - Trowa, pris d'une impulsion subite, s'était penché vers Quatre et l'avait embrassé. Un baiser tendre mais passionné, qui l'emplit de félicité... avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'écarta aussitôt, effrayé. Mais les bras de Quatre (quand s'étaient-ils retrouvés autour de sa taille ?) l'en empêchèrent et l'attirèrent à nouveau contre l'arabe qui, à sa grande surprise, l'embrassa à son tour. D'abord interdit, il se reprit vite et répondit avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Incapable de la moindre réflexion sensée, Trowa s'allongea de tout son long sur Quatre et ses lèvres abandonnèrent celles de l'arabe pour s'égarer dans son cou. Ses mains défirent les boutons du pyjama et partirent en exploration, bientôt suivies par sa bouche qui dessina des lignes de feu sur le torse offert. Enflammé par les gémissements de plaisir de Quatre, Trowa brûlait mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, serrant contre lui ce corps tant désiré. Sa langue vint taquiner un téton et Quatre se cambra sous lui. Trowa releva la tête pour contempler celui qu'il aimait tant. Submergé par le plaisir, Quatre avait la tête rejeté en arrière, une main crispé dans les draps et l'autre plaqué sur la nuque de son amant (on peut le dire maintement, non ?), le pressant farouchement contre lui. Quatre releva la tête et Trowa aperçut son regard enfiévré par le plaisir. Enfiévré ? Trowa se rappela soudainement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient au lit à une heure pareille. Même si Quatre avait eu l'air d'aller mieux, il n'était pas pour autant remis et ce genre d'activité n'était pas particulièrement apropriée pour un convalescent. Trowa abandonna à regret son exploration pour s'allonger à côté de Quatre.

(Quatre - Mais euh !)

(Iroko - J'avais prévenu. Pas de lemon. Je suis déjà assez rouge.)

Quatre, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le regarda, interrogateur.

Trowa - Désolé. J'avais oublié que tu étais malade.

Une légère déception traversa le regard du "malade". Puis un immense sourire illumina son visage, avant qu'il ne se bouine contre Trowa.

Quatre - C'est pas grave. Du moment que tu restes avec moi.

Trowa le serra contre lui, puis remonta la couverture sur eux. Quatre se blotit confortablement contre lui., se préparant pour une nouvelle sieste, ô combien plus agréable que les précédentes, d'autant qu'il ressentait en ce moment pleinement l'amour que lui portait Trowa. Rien que pour ressentir ça, il était prêt à endurer sans se plaindre tous les inconvénients de son empathie.

C'est donc endormis l'un contre l'autre, que Duo les découvrit quand il vint s'assurer de l'état de son meilleur ami.

POOV DUO

J'y crois pas ! S'ont enfin conclu ! Je le savais qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ça le Trowa. Mais heureusement que Quatre est tombé malade parce que sinon, je crois qu'on n'aurait pas avancé. Et moi, si je tombe malade, est-ce que le soldat parfait va me tomber dans les bras ? Ça m'étonnerait. Il en faudra plus pour le dégeler. Et quand bien même on arriverait à transformer le glaçon en humain, de là à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de moi... Bouh, t'as de la chance Quat-chan, t'es tombé amoureux du bon glaçon. Le tien c'était juste un esquimeau gelé. Le mien il est congelé. Et pas qu'un peu. Je suis sûr que si je lui demandais qu'est-ce que c'est que l'amour il ne saurait même pas ce que c'est (1). Enfin, ces derniers temps il a gagné en sentiments. Peut-être même qu'il commence à nous considérer comme des amis. Faut pas trop rêver mais je crois qu'on y est. Allez courage. Shinigami n'abandonne jamais ! Je te ferai sortir de ta coquille, Heero !

FIN POOV DUO

Avec un soupir, Duo gagna sa chambre où il retrouva Heero (devant son ordinateur évidemment, où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?). Néanmoins Duo était très heureux pour son ami et, s'allongeant sur le lit, il se mit à réfléchir. Déjà il allait pouvoir les taquiner ouvertement sans que Quatre ne lui en veuille trop. Ensuite il serait intéressant de noter les réactions de Heero. S'il les montrait. Comment le soldat-parfait-qui-n'a-pas-de-sentiments allait-il réagir en voyant deux de ses coéquipiers s'embrasser langoureusement ? Même s'ils ne sont pas exibitionnistes, quand on s'aime... Et puis ils étaient une famille, même si certains d'entre eux n'en avaient pas conscience. En tout cas, il fallait fêter cet évènement.

Duo - Hee-chan, est-ce qu'on a du champagne ?

Heero - Non. Pourquoi ?

Duo - Faut faire une petite fête, y'a Quatre et Trowa qui sont enfin ensemble.

Heero - Pas trop tôt.

Duo - ...

Duo ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soleils. Il rêvait c'est sûr. Le soldat parfait s'était aperçu des sentiments que se portaient Quatre et Trowa, en avait saisi la nature et trouvait naturel que ses deux coéquipiers sortent ensemble. Finalement il avait peut-être une chance.

POOV DUO

YATTA !

FIN POOV DUO

TZUSUKU

(1) Clin d'oeil à la fic "Ah l'amour" de misao girl


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Quatre et Trowa sont enfin ensemble. (Et moi je suis toujours au Canada.)

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 9

La nuit était tombée et l'ambiance était on ne peut plus détendue dans la planque. Les pilotes étaient rassemblés autour de la table de la cuisine pour le dîner. Un dîner qui avait un léger air de fête, du fait notamment d'une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux pommes qui s'échappait du four. Quatre trônait dans un fauteuil (un Trowa aurait sûrement été mieux, mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir), confortablement installé avec moult coussins et couvertures, son Trowa vérifiant régulièrement son installation. L'humeur générale était dans l'ensemble assez enjouée. Quatre et Trowa se mangeaient du regard, tandis que Duo assurait une bonne partie de la conversation avec d'autant plus d'entrain que son humour semblait pour une fois toucher le soldat parfait dont le coin des lèvres était légèrement relevé et le regard moins froid que d'habitude. Seul Wufei semblait insensible à toute cette chaleur humaine. La sérénité que lui avait apporté ses méditations n'avait pas fait long feu. Méfiant, il se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de suspect. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il regagna (précipitamment) sa chambre sitôt le dîner fini (en ayant quand même fini sa part de tarte jusqu'à la dernière miette). Le dernier (euh… à confirmer) acte de la journée fut donc joué par les quatre pilotes les plus liés (bah oui ! Amour : Quatre et Trowa, Duo et Heero ; Amitié : Duo et Quatre, Heero et Trowa ; Estime : Duo et Trowa, Quatre et Heero). Nul doute qu'Heero se serait lui aussi éclipsé rapidement si ce n'avait pas été son tour de faire la vaisselle. Le perfect soldier avait donc les mains plongées dans l'eau chaude, et les oreilles dans la conversation de Duo et Quatre qui s'effectuait dans son dos (avec une participation facultative, voire inexistante de Trowa, trop occupé à câliner Quatre pour suivre le fil de l'échange).

Duo – J'espère qu'on va pas avoir de nouvelle mission pendant encore un moment, c'est bien sympa ces petites vacances.

Quatre – Oui, et puis elles sont bien tombées. Mon état aurait été très problématique sinon.

Duo – Bah, Hee-chan, Fei et moi on se seraient débrouillés, et on aurait laissé Trowa jouer les infirmières.

Quatre (rougissant) – Duo !

Duo – Vi, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait faire une fois la paix établie ? Prendre de vraies vacances tous les cinq.

Quatre – Oui, ce serait assez chouette.

Duo – Se promener où on veut, faire ce qu'on veut. Je nous imagine bien sur la plage. Hee-chan accroché à son laptop, pestant contre le sable, Wufei en train de construire un château de sable plus grand que celui des gamins à côté, toi et Trowa vous amusant dans l'eau pendant que je me dorerais au soleil.

Quatre – Que tu carboniserais, tu veux dire. Tu serais bien capable d'oublier de mettre de la crème et de dormir tant que le soleil sera haut. Syndrome de la marmotte.

Duo – Très drôle. Bah, Hee-chan y pensera pour moi. Même si y'aura plus de missions il veillera à ce que je reste opérationnel. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que je lui casse les oreilles avec mes jérémiades, n'est-ce pas Hee-chan ?

Heero – Hn.

Duo – Tu vois..

Quatre – Qui te dis que c'était pas un Hn-non ?

Duo – Mais je suis **le** grand spécialiste de la Hn-traduction !

Quatre – Tu es doué alors.

Duo – J'ai eu du temps pour apprendre. Eh ! On a oublié quelqu'un dans le tableau !

Quatre – Qui ça ?

Duo – Sally.

Quatre – Pff.

Duo – Imaginez Sally dans un maillot de bain super sexy essayant de réanimer Wufei qui a eu une syncope en l'apercevant en pareille tenue.

À cette idée même Trowa et Heero sourirent (surtout Heero, l'air imperturbable et concentré sur la vaisselle, qui savait que personne ne le verrait puisqu'il leur tournait le dos).

Quatre – Tu as de la chance que Wufei ne soit pas là.

Duo – Au contraire ! Ça aurait été amusant de voir sa tête..

Quatre (étouffant un bâillement) – Tu es incorrigible.

Duo – C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez, non ?

POOV HEERO

C'est pour toi-même qu'on t'aime, baka. Pour l'adorable et insupportable enfant que tu es. Pour l'ami sur qui on peut compter. Pour le soldat compétent. Pour l'optimiste qui sourit envers et contre tout, et veut nous rendre le sourire et l'espoir. Tu as, pour mon malheur, réussi à me faire connaître les sentiments. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert le bonheur, mais aussi la souffrance. Tu es devenu ma force et ma faiblesse. Je ne me sens bien qu'auprès de toi mais je ne peux te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai peur que tu me repousses. Peur de te perdre. Tout était si simple quand je n'étais que le soldat parfait. Le pire c'est que je serais prêt à tout laisser tomber pour toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

FIN POOV HEERO

(Duo – Hey, Hee-chan. T'es juste amoureux.)

TZUSUKU


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Une petite conversation dans la cuisine et un Heero qui pense.

Blabla de l'auteur : Toujours au Canada mais avec un ordinateur et une connexion internet pas trop foireuse sous la main. Donc j'avance. Faut juste que je me réhabitue au clavier azerty.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 10

Heero était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Trowa et Quatre sortaient de la cuisine après leur avoir dit bonne nuit. Il ne se rendit pas plus compte qu'il était seul avec Duo et qu'il lavait le même coûteau depuis un bon moment. Bien entendu, Duo lui s'était aperçu du manège et, aussi suicidaire que d'habitude, passa les bras autour du cou de son Hee-chan (autant en profiter, pas vrai ?) et lança d'un ton sensuel :

(Duo – Très sensuel même. Et je me colle à lui tandis que mes mains…)

(Iroko – Duo ! Si tu me laisses pas raconter, ce genre de choses n'arrivera pas !)

(Duo – Désolé. Je me tais. Serais sage. Promis.)

Duo – Alors Hee-chan, à quoi tu penses ? Ça a l'air bigrement intéressant.

Heero (trésaille) – D… Duo !

Le soldat parfait (qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs) était tellement troublé, qu'il en lâcha son couteau et se mit à bégayer, les joues presque aussi rouges que Quatre quand Duo le taquinait. Autant dire que Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux (ni ses oreilles).

Heero (essayant de se dégager tout en rinçant puis essuyant le couteau) – Ça… ça te regarde pas ! Et.. et puis tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. Surtout par surprise.

Duo (à un Hee-chan qui s'essuyait les mains) – Bah, vu que je suis vivant, tu dois commencer à t'habituer au contact. C'est bien Hee-chan, tu te socialises !

Heero – Duo ! O… omae o korosu !

Duo eut plusieurs pas de recul sous le regard que lui lança Heero. Celui-ci en profita pour s'échapper et Duo l'entendit bientôt gravir les escaliers. Le natté resta immobile, encore sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de choses dans les yeux d'Heero, qui étaient la plupart du temps froids et impassibles. Mais là, il avait vu bien des choses. De l'énervement : normal vu qu'il avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs, c'était rare mais pas inhabituel. De la gêne : inhabituel mais ça avait sans doute rapport avec sa profonde réflexion. Enfin profonde… pour rougir comme ça il devait… Le soldat sans émotions avoir des pensées pas catholiques ? Impensable, mais… De la peur. Alors là c'était inquiétant. Le soldat parfait n'avait pas peur. C'était presque sa définition. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire peur ? Duo se mit en mode détective et fit fonctionner ses neurones à leur maximum. Après une petite… heure () de réflexion : LES SENTIMENTS ! Heero éprouve des sentiments qui le troublent et ne sais pas comment les gérer. Et ça lui fait peur. Le Shinigami, ravi du résultat de sa petite cogitation, mais un peu fatigué par toute cette gymnastique intellectuelle et par l'heure tardive, décida d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins il changea partiellement d'avis en entendant le bruit des touches du laptop. Duo était curieux de savoir quels sentiments pouvaient perturber son glaçon préféré. Surtout que cela arrivait souvent quand il était en tête à tête avec lui. Duo entra donc dans la chambre, d'une démarche souple et sensuelle, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche froide, enfin tiède, le réveillerait et calmerait ses ardeurs. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer la cible. Elle n'en avait pas l'air pour l'instant. Il avait rêvé, ou il avait bien vu Heero en train de le mater discrètement, quand il avait refermé la porte de la salle de bain ? Olà ! On se calme.

L'objet de son attention n'étant plus visible, Heero retourna à son travail. Enfin il essaya. Des images d'un Duo nu sous la douche l'en empêchèrent. Il s'efforça de les faire disparaître. Et bien sûr y arriva (winner : the perfect soldier)… juste au moment où le bruit de l'eau s'arrêtait. Ouf. Mais ces efforts méritoires s'envolèrent en fumée quand un Duo humide et dénudé, toute retenue oubliée, surgit de la salle de bain en criant :

Duo – Hee-chan ! Y'a quelqu'un qu'a piqué toutes les serviettes !

Heero – Nani…

Heero, ayant tourné la tête vers le diablotin sorti de sa salle de bain, se figea devant la scène la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vue. Duo mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi Heero semblait s'être transformé en statue, mis à part le regard qui lui semblait étrangement brûlant. Se sentant réagir, il se rendit subitement compte de sa tenue et se précipita vers l'armoire, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il enfila à la hâte un boxer et un tee-shirt, puis gagna la porte en bafouillant :

Duo – Je… je vais voir… demander… à Quatre s'il… des serviettes…

Il avait à peine entrouvert la porte que deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent contre la porte, refermée dans le même mouvement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une voix murmura à son oreille :

Heero – Tu ne vas tout de même pas déranger Quatre à cette heure. Surtout qu'il partage sa chambre avec Trowa. Et qui sait ? Peut-être plus.

Duo ne savait plus où il en était.

TZUSUKU


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Les choses avancent trop vite pour le cerveau de Duo.

Blabla de l'auteur : Après moult problèmes techniques, j'arrive enfin à publier ce chapitre. Je suis toujours au Canada, pour quatre jours encore. Dommage j'aimais bien le clavier qwerty (le québécois pas l'anglais).

**Maman est malade **

Chapitre 11 

Duo était muet. Comme une carpe. Son esprit était vide (on peut pas dire qu'il réfléchisse beaucoup d'habitude, mais quand même). Aussi quand vous vous acharnez à dégeler ne serait-ce que d'un millième le glaçon Yuy et que soudainement vous vous retrouvez face à un Heero brûlant, et même entreprenant, sans avoir rien fait (enfin presque) pour le mettre dans un tel état…

(Duo – Quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans l'eau de mon Hee-chan ? Pas que je me plaigne d'ailleurs, mais bon…)

… y'avait de quoi être choqué. Et là il était vraiment sous le choc le Duo. Mais bon quand votre fantasme préféré se réalise, même si votre cerveau ne suit pas, votre corps lui, prend les devants. Et quand Duo retrouva un semblant de lucidité, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il était fermement accroché à son Hee-chan et gémissait sous les tortures linguales que celui-ci infligeait à son oreille et à son cou, tandis que ses mains jouaient dans les cheveux dénattés du natté (qui ne l'était lus). DÉNATTÉS ! Alors soit Heero était très rapide, soit la perte de conscience de Duo avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne lui avait paru. Raison de plus pour profiter à fond de l'instant présent. Et ne pas rester inactif. Après tout c'était lui le plus expérimenté non ? Il allait montrer à Heero l'étendue de sa science… si celui-ci le laissait assez respirer pour reprendre le contrôle de sa volonté. C'est qu'il était doué le Hee-chan. Pourtant il devait y aller au feeling. C'est beau l'instinct. Mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'il se réveille sinon il allait finir uke. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais bon, c'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Et Heero qui se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant. L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir, le Shinigami rendit les armes et abandonna le contrôle de la situation à Heero.

(Heero – De toute façon il ne l'avait pas. Et il ne l'aura que si je veux bien.)

(Duo – Heeeeeee-chaaaaaaan ! S'te plait. Je veux être seme de temps en temps.)

(Iroko – De toute manière c'est MOI qui décide. )

(Duo – S'il te plait. Please.)

(Iroko – Silence ! ou je te rends muet. Tiens c'est une idée ça.)

(Duo – …)

Pendant que Duo tentait vainement de saisir les tenants de la situation, Heero n'était pas resté inactif. Une fois lancé rien ne l'arrêtait (sauf la vision hautement cauchemardesque de la Réléchose-tout-en-rose ). Ses mains avaient quitté l'oppulante chevelure de son vis à vis pour se glisser sous son tee-shirt et explorer son épiderme. Puis les mains avaient été rejointes par une bouche, qui était présentement en train de taquiner un téton tandis que les mains soulevaient toujours plus le tee-shirt et finirent par l'enlever avant de rejoindre des hanches qui ne leur étaient pas affiliées. Les lèvres d'Heero retournèrent goûter celles de son partenaire, tandis qu'il se collait davantage à lui en amorçant un mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir plus fort Duo. Son boxer, dernier rempart à sa nudité, ne cachait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup une érection grandissante. Et ne la cacha bientôt plus du tout. Heero, après avoir ôté son boxer à Duo, entreprit de l'exciter encore davantage à l'aide de sa main puis de sa langue. Duo était au bord de l'orgasme et, avant qu'il ait pu réaliser, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, sous un Heero qui s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements et le préparait. Puis quand Heero estima que c'était bon, il pénétra enfin Duo tout en le reprenant en main pour augmenter son plaisir et masquer la légère douleur qui disparut bientôt. Ils ne formaient désormais plus qu'un, comme ils en rêvaient tous les deux depuis… un bon moment.

(Duo – Une éternité, oui ! C'est pas trop tôt.)

(Iroko – Te plains pas toi. Je te signale qu'au départ, je pensais me limiter aux limes pour ma première fic, alors t'as de la chance que je me sois retrouvée à faire un lemon.)

Les deux amants s'aimèrent jusqu'à l'orgasme et, épuisés, s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

TZUSUKU


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Maman est malade

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre, Wufei/Sally ?

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas à moi, hélas ! Mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais pu inventer des personnages aussi attachants. Au moins je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec !

Résumé : Tout le monde est enfin ensemble !

Blabla de l'auteur : Je suis rentré en France. A peine arrivée je repars. Mais cette fois j'ai mon ordi et, à défaut de publier mes fics, je pourrais les taper.

**Maman est malade**

Chapitre 12

Ce matin la planque était calme. Très calme. **Trop** calme. Et Wufei se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. En général à cette heure-ci tout le monde, sauf la marmotte Maxwell, était levé. Mais aujourd'hui Wufei prenait seul son petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci fini, il décida d'enquêter et monta à l'étage. Il commença par la chambre Barton-Winner. La vue de ses deux amis, sagement endormis l'un contre l'autre, le fit sourire. La vue offerte par la chambre Maxwell-Yuy en revanche, le fit virer écrevisse et fermer rapidement la porte. Depuis le temps qu'il les voyait se tourner autour, il s'était habitué au fait que deux garçons puissent avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais il avait sciemment évité de penser à la partie physique d'une telle relation. Wufei rejoignit rapidement le salon et se plongea dans une méditation indispensable à sa sérénité d'esprit. Quand Trowa descendit avec son Quatre au bois dormant dans les bras, il leur souhaita bonjour sereinement. La matinée s'écoula dans la plus grande tranquilité, et Wufei était en pleine conversation de littérature avec Quatre (allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Trowa qui lui caressait les cheveux), quand les deux pilotes manquants les rejoignirent enfin.

Wufei - Alors Yuy, tu t'es laissé convertir à la grasse matinée ?

Duo - Au moins il n'a pas passé la matinée à méditer pour cacher qu'il ne trouvait rien à faire, comme certains, hein Fei-Fei.

Wufei - C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Et fais attention, si tu m'énerves trop je pourrais demander à ce qu'on change la répartition des chambres la prochaine fois. Après tout Yuy n'a pas besoin que tu viennes l'embêter quand il travaille sur son ordinateur.

Duo - Si tu fais ça je te découpe en rondelles, Wuwu.

Wufei - C'est Wufei, et ne me piques pas mes répliques, Maxwell.

Duo - Tu vas tâter de ma faux termique !

Wufei - Ça m'étonnerait qu'on t'autorise à me courser en Gundam. Par contre mon sabre est prêt.

Duo - Pff. De toute manière t'arriverras jamais à m'attraper.

Wufei - C'est un défi ?

Duo - Non, juste la vérité.

Wufei - À l'attaque !

Duo - Sauve qui peut !

Et une nouvelle course-poursuite commença sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis.

Quatre - Bon, pendant qu'ils évacuent leur trop plein d'énergie, si on préparait le déjeuner ?

Trowa - Ok.

Heero - Hn.

Quatre et Trowa préparèrent donc le repas (tout en se faisant des mamours) tandis que Heero mettait la table. Puis il fallut attendre que les deux excités se calment. Surtout que Wufei ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, et que Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner sa fierté à chaque fois que les autres essayaient de les convaincre d'arrêter. Mais nos cinq amis finirent par se retrouver attablés autour d'un bon repas, dans une ambiance bon enfant, rythmée par la conversation de Duo et Quatre, dans laquelle Wufei intervenait de temps en temps. Le déjeuner était quasiment fini, lorsque Duo déclara :

Duo - Ah ! Je crois qu'on ne pourrait pas être plus heureux que maintenant.

Quatre - C'est vrai que ces derniers jours étaient merveilleux, surtout depuis que je vais mieux.

Duo - Cependant..

Quatre - Quoi ?

Duo - Je crois qu'on a oublié quelqu'un qui ne partage pas encore notre bonheur.

Quatre - Qui ?

(regard en coin)

Quatre - Oh.

Duo - Hey Wuffy ! Ça te dirait qu'on t'arrange un coup avec Sally ?

Wufei - MAXWELL !

OWARI


End file.
